Are you hurt?
by Sona.yougg.2002
Summary: Jack was going to the Tall Trees,when he founds a hurt girl left there to die... After few days they get together and Jack escaped as everyone he loved died,but she caught him. Girls and boys,there are many words missing because of an error of a computer...


That was a cold was going to the Tall stars were shining bright and the owels were flaying over his Jack heard a weak voice"_Please someone help,help..."The voice stoped and Jack understood everithing...It was a girl 18-19 very hurt and weak on the fastely run_ to her and curry her to his horse and put her on it,"YEHAA"called Jack and the horse runed as fast as it changed his was to Beechers Hope.

**_LUSY'S PART_**

I woke up in a strange house.A doctor was talking to him."_She will be you can take her for a ride if she will be good."_Doctor told to him and went out.I was trying to hide that i am woke up and I heard his voise"I beg you wake is so...so..."What I heard was so...so but was already seconds later I stoped my teater and woke up."Hi!"I said even not thinking,"Oh,hi there...I beg you woke up..."he told " Were am I and who are you?"I ask"You were ill left near Tall Trees and you were calling for a help so I help you and call for a doc for for you quiz I am Jack,Jack Marston,and you are in my house..."he answered"Thank you very much ."I looked at him like it was only him at this world and he smiled to me as i was smiling..."And who are you and what happened to you there?"He asked"I am Lusy,Lusy dad have problems with a banch of bandits and they are trieing to destroy our family..."Jack looked at the floor and told"Is that banch of bandits Edgar Rosses?He is the wors man i destroyed my family and yes I am an orphan now..."He told and a tear dropped from his eyes."I am very sorry for them and yes that Ross killed my only sister."'Don't worry .I promes me and you that I will do my revange..."He walked out and i fall a sleep.

The next day at 7:00 I heard his voice"Wake up sleepy!It's time to have a ride!""What?""RIDE!Your doc told that today you can have your c'mon I will give you a horse!"I get up and put my cloth I get out i saw a beautifull white stallion."Oh man!I never saw that kind of horse!""Yes because they are very rarely seen and they are Half Breeded so...Argh!Jump on and race me!"He told and quikly get on his black horse."GO GIRLS!"He yalled and the horse runed!I get on my stallion and yall"Yehaa boy lets get them!"Jack was so got to the bridje and Jack stopped"What's up ..."I couldn't say as he talked"Argh call me Jack!""OK!What' up then Jack?"He smiled "Nothing I just stopped and waited for 's stop the race the horse is taierd.".We get of our horses and walk throw the in him was time I couldn't even understend called for our horses and mouted on them,"C'mon we are going to Armandillo."He told and rode to startes to rain.I was freezeing and he took his jacket of and put it on me."Thank you,Jack"He smiled,and told"Let's go to the Armandillo is wormer than here and you can drink something worm there."We went there and sat on the sofa.A drank man kick me and i fall on Jack."Hey you there!Slow down!"He yalled and the man stopped."Who do you think you are laddy.I hate kids so get away from my way laddy!""Do you think you can easely throw peaople side to side hah?!Do you think you'r the best?!Well maybe you are the best in the foolest ones!""Stop that kid or I will kill you and your girlfriend!"He took of his pistol as Jack."So draw me now kid!""Jack stop that!"I yalled"Oh you are in our company girl?!"Yallled the drank man and poot his pistol on my the bar was looking at us.I close my eyes ready to die when i hear a shooting voice.I was surprised that I was alive yet and i open my shooting one was Jack and he shoot not me but the the bar started to clap and I understood that i am still alive.I run to Jack and hug him as I was in shock."Don't worry,I won't let you be hurt"He told and kissed my get up stairs and Jack sat on the sofa witch was near the window.I get closer to him and put my head on his huged me.I felt like we need each other and that I...I...I love him.

That was very warm filling to be loved and love someone.I was trying to get closer and kiss him but he was going away from me"Why are you escaping from me?"i asked"I just don't want that""What?""Love,I don't want to love you Lusy!""What?Why?""It's just..."He didn't tell that all as he runed out of hotel.I runed after him but he sat on his horse and run away.I mount my stallion and run after run to McFarline get off and told me"It's just when I love someone that someone die,I don't wont you to die Lusy!My Pa died, my Ma died,Uncle died,Ruffus died,everyone die and I loved them all!"I was standing and hearing for him without a word. "But I **love you **Jack!I love you and if thats the thing I am ready to die but be with you Jack!"He stoppet.I was already tired of all that and he hugged me and evrybody was looking at us like "Ohhhhhh!"I already had no hope but he gave me that hope."Just like your father!"Some strange voice told from our back."Bonnie?"He told to a blond haired women 30-31 years old."Your father was a true man and you will be that for sure!"She told."Thank you,Bonnie!Argh!Bonnie Lusy,Lusy Bonnie."Jack stopped for a second"Ah Bonnie is like my aunt and Lusy...a...Lusy...""Friend,maybe girlfriend"I told understanding that he will never tell that."Oh Jack!You'r lucky!"Bonnie lought."I think you two need somewere to sleep this night.I won't let you go at 3 oclock of night go to Beechers Hope!It's dangeriouse!C'mon I will show your bed."Told Bonnie and went into her big gave us a room and told"Good night,kids!"

In the morning I woke up alone.I get up and put my cloth minutes later Jack came in in panic and gave me a gun."Be carefull!They are here come for us!""Who?""Ross!Ross came for us!"I was in shock."AARGH"A shooting voice came from run and saw Bonnie on the floor."NO!Bonnie please NO!"Jack yalled but it was too late."Go kid!I will be fine.""Take care of her Lusy and I will go and fight"I get to him and kissed him "Be carefull babe.""I will"he told and run out.I help Bonnie get I was holding her we walk to her bed and I helped her to lie on was all in tears."Listen Lusy,Jack's parents died when he was only mom send him to me for a shelter,before her death, as she know how horrable is orphanhange.I love him like a mother loves her child and if something happens to me please take care of him..."she told.I was in shock of what was happening around.I was accuseing myself about what happens was all my fold.I should not call for help I should die there and all...

Jack came in all in blood.**_"Are you hurt?"_**I asked but didn't get any without any word fall down."Jack!""I'm fine!I just lost too much blood.I killed them all but Ross,he escaped."He get up and continue"I am worried that he will come back witha new army.C'mon let's kill that old man."We call for a doc for Bonnie and when he arived we get our way to find him.I saw a man yallin"Ah you Ross ... call yourself a brother,ain't you.""You might know were that chicken-headed men lives?"told Jack"For sure,kid!He is my brother,I mean was my brother till today.I hate that poophead more then anyone else!"Jack smiled."Eather killed my Pa and I am going to kill him!Can you show me the way to him?"He agreed.

When we get to his plaece,the man told us."He often come here to have his I was coming with him and we were talking and laughting together...Those memories still hurt me...Argh anyway kill him kid kill him..."He went got closer to Ross with silence and put his pistol on his head"You wasn't waiting for guests right?Lusy come!Enjoy the moment!"I came and put my pistol on the other side of his head."You are well in shooting people like dogs,ain't you!Now I will beat your record old man!Shoot baby!"He yalled and we shoot that old man!"I will never forget you old man!"Told Jack and we went away.

We were going all night talking to each other."Why?"He told with a shy face."Why what?""Why are you so?""So what?""So beautyfull?!"I was in shock!What makes him tell is he telling me that now?"I mean...I never meet someone like you...In the good way...You are so interesting...Don't think that I am crazy,I just love you,and you know that..."I started to tear..."No one ever tell me think like that...I love you more Jacky."We stopped our horses and Jack dismounted his horse.I dismounted my stallion too."Were are you going?"I aked"Nowere."He turned and hugged me like I have dunt somethig tha makes him hug me.

He kissed me.I was was a long kiss.I touched his hair and took his hat off."What a romace?You are spoiling your childhood kids!"It was a familiar was Bonnie smilinng behind us."Oh boy!"Told was a shame!But she was laughting."Just kidding!It's fine just go home now it's late!"We went home and fall asleep.(guys open you imagination here i am not gonna right it).Magicle night(it's all that i am gonna wright about that night.)In next morning I saw Jack next to me."I promise you,no more pistoles and shootings,no more wars and armys,just you and me,I am living the world of killers,fine?"He told"Fine!"

**_I WILL WRIGHT THE SEQUEL IF YOU GUYS LIKE MY WRIGHTING_**


End file.
